


Video Killed The Radio Star

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: An explicit video of Cordelia and Michael gets around, making Cordelia and Misty's relationship hit a bump in the road. Are they able to overcome it?Established Foxxay.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Michael Langdon, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Video Killed The Radio Star

Cordelia thought it was weird when her phone and Misty’s both received texts at the same time. Cordelia opened the message up on hers before Misty checked her phone. She saw the thumbnail of the video and felt a shock go through her system. She cleared her throat, “I…uh… I have to go to the bathroom,” she said as she rushed into her bathroom that was just off her bedroom. She shut the door and immediately started crying. The video had been sent through mass text, from what she could tell, to her whole Coven and what she figured was every member of Hawthorne’s. She knew the video would make her look like a cheap slut but what she was more worried about was how Misty, her girlfriend of 4 months, would react. She could quite possibly get dumped over this shit show. 

\--

** The video **

Michael held his phone with his right hand as he recorded himself eating Cordelia’s pussy from the side. Moans from Cordelia could be heard. Then, Michael got up and walked over to prop his phone up against something, providing a whole-body view of a naked Cordelia from the side. Michael joined her on the bed. 

He was between her legs, slipping inside her with a loud groan and Cordelia moaning out a sensual, “Ohh!” He gave it to her fast and hard in missionary before switching it up a bit. He pulled out to sit back on his knees as he pulled her legs around, crossed them at the ankles, and pushed them to her chest. 

Michael pushed his dick inside again, giving her a few hard thrusts before leaning forward and placing his palms on the bed beside either side of her head. Cordelia’s legs rubbing against his chest as he started fucking her hard and fast again. Michael’s breathing was erratic, and Cordelia couldn’t stop moaning from the pleasure.

That went on for a little bit and then Michael flipped her over and pulled her hips up to get her into doggy style. Once in position, he started pounding her again. “Oh fuck!” Cordelia moaned out from the forceful pace, her hands clutched together and her head down almost like she was in prayer. The force from Michael’s impact finally pushed her down to her stomach. 

That didn’t slow him down. He adjusted his angle in a split second and threw all his body weight into the thrusts. Cordelia’s hands pried out from under herself to grip at the sheet. “Damn, that pussy’s tight,” he grunted over top of her. The left side of Cordelia’s face was pressed into the pillows. Her face was visible for the camera. And yeah, it was obvious the sex felt really good.

A few minutes later, Michael was on his back and Cordelia was riding away. Bouncing on him with what looked to be all that she had. Then, she leaned forward, her palms going to the bed as she grinded down into him harshly. Michael’s fingers dug into her hips, “Shit,” he groaned out, “Keep fucking it like you mean it.” Seconds later he was cursing and grunting as he came. 

Cordelia climbed off him and laid down by his side. He rolled on top of her while catching his breath. “My turn to get you off,” he said as his finger started rubbing at her clit. Cordelia directed him, “Go over a little to the right.” He moved his finger over and rubbed, earning a gasp of approval. He leaned down and kissed her. They made out passionately while he fingered her. That was until Cordelia pulled her mouth away. Her back arched, her hands clutched onto him tighter, and she came while moaning, “Oh. Oh fuck, Babe. You feel so good!”

Michael got up, walked over, and picked up his phone. He took it back to the bed with him, where he laid down between Cordelia’s open legs. He pointed his phone directly at her pussy. His other hand came into the shot. He parted her open with his fingers, running them down her slit until where he’d came in her was very visible. “Look at how perfect that is,” he said. It made it obvious that they were both really drunk. 

The whole video lasted about 45 minutes.

\--

Cordelia didn’t watch it. She remembered it enough despite how wasted she’d been when it happened. She wiped at her eyes and decided to face the music. She opened the door and went back into the bedroom to see Misty sitting on the bed. Her phone was lying face down beside her on the bed, moved from where it’d previously been. That and the look on Misty’s face made it clear that she’d watched some of it. 

Cordelia stopped in her tracks and sat her phone down on the dresser. She waited for Misty to kick things off.

\--

** Misty’s POV **

I stood and picked my phone up from the bedside table. The video that I’d just been sent looked like porn. _Wow, that’s weird. Wait…that looks like…Cordelia?_ I pushed play on the video. My heart stopped. I felt the blood draining from my face. _That is Cordelia…being fucked so vigorously by Michael._ WHAT THE FUCK? I quickly skipped throughout the video. I couldn’t watch anymore. I turned it off, threw my phone on the bed, and sat down.

\--

Misty’s eyes finally looked up into Cordelia’s, “What the Hell?” Cordelia saw how differently she was looking at her and it made her heart break. She started crying again. She didn’t know what to say besides, “I’m sorry, Misty. I don’t know why he did that.”

Misty recoiled since Cordelia only referenced the video, “What? No, I’m not talking about the video right now. When were you with him?”

Cordelia’s eyes widened at the question. _She thinks I cheated on her._ Cordelia rushed to say, “It was about a month before we got together.” 

Misty rolled her eyes and she looked pissed. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she harshly asked.

.

Cordelia has taken by surprise that she seemed mad about that, “It was before we got together. What did you want me to tell you? I got drunk, fucked Michael, and he recorded the whole thing? Why would I tell you something that’s just going to aggravate you?”

Misty stood and walked over to stand face-to-face with her, “I would’ve liked to know who all you’d been with so close to when we started dating.” She had questions and she needed answers, “Were there any others? Where did you even have sex with him?”

Cordelia wiped the tears off her right cheek only for more to appear. “No. In a hotel.”

\--

** Misty’s POV **

_ Cordelia’s so beautiful. Of course, men are going to fuck her if they get the opportunity. Can I really be mad at her for this?  _ Every ounce of me is furious. Cordelia didn’t have to have sex with Michael. _She’s human but she seems so pure. She seems non-sexual until_ _I start revving her up. She should have been above having sex with him._

\--

“Was that the only time you had sex with him?” 

Cordelia stared into her eyes, seeing hurt and a coldness. _Am I going to lose her over this?_ “Yes. We messed around for a while before he started recording it. Which it was dumb letting him do that. I sucked on his dick before he started giving me oral.” 

Misty’s eyes narrowed, “So why were you making out with him so hardcore and calling him ‘Babe’?” At Cordelia’s look of confusion, she clarified, “I fast-forwarded through parts of it.” 

“Misty, we were never together. It wasn’t romantic, we just went out, got drunk, and fucked. It wasn’t making love like what we do, it was just physical. It wasn’t emotional. It was literally a one-night stand.” 

Cordelia’s phone started ringing. She went over and picked it up off the dresser. She looked at it then looked up at Misty, “It’s Michael.”

Misty rolled her eyes, “Whatever.” She started toward the door, “If you don’t remember everything you should watch it. The end is really vulgar.”

\--

** Cordelia’s POV **

I watched her leave, feeling my stomach drop. I’d find her and try to make up later, right now I need to talk to Michael. I answered the phone with a relatively calm, “What the fuck were you thinking?”

He was quick to reply, he sounded stressed, “No, no, no, I’d never do that. One of the warlocks got ahold of my phone and sent that out. You can bet your ass he’s in some serious hot water with not only me but Ariel too. I didn’t realize he had it until some of the other boys started making ill-mannered remarks about… you and me. I didn’t want you to think it was me that did that.”

I kept my voice low in case any of the girls were eavesdropping on me after such a fiasco, “I thought it was weird if it was really you.” I sighed and put my hand to my forehead out of frustration, “Shit, I don’t know what to do. This is going to really suck. I would come there myself and deal with him but I’m not sure being around all those teenage boys is a good idea right now. Being around the girls will be bad enough.”

“I’m sure being a woman this will be more difficult for you. I’m sorry, Cordelia.” There was a small pause from Michael, and I could hear a voice in the background. Then, Michael said, “I have to go, his parents are here. You can always call me back.”

“Yeah. Ok.” _Yeah right. Misty’s pissed enough as is._

_ \-- _

** Misty’s POV **

Madison is really pissing me off. Right in front of Coco, Mallory, Zoe, and Queenie she’d asked, “Did you watch the video of your girlfriend getting demolished by Michael?”

_ It hurts, but she’s a bitch. She doesn’t care. _

I responded with a clipped, “Shut up, Hollywood Brat.”

I flipped out when she said, “Do you agree the ending’s the most interesting part? Where he does a closeup of her cum-filled pussy.”

I screamed, “I SAID SHUT UP!” The slapped her arm hard and she grabbed it with a wince and an, “Ow!” Madison was somewhat scared of me since the time I had to beat her up, so she stepped back so Mallory was between us. I asked, “Why the Hell did you watch it anyway?”

Her voice was bitchy again after getting a body between us, “Who wouldn’t watch porn of someone they know? Plus, I needed to see what exactly happened so I could appropriately make fun of her… and you!” 

I ignored her and walked away. She wasn’t worth it. Mallory followed me, “Hey, Misty, if you need to talk about it, I’m here.” I turned to her, she is a sweet girl, “Thanks Mallory, but it’s too painful to talk about right now. Seeing her with someone else like that….” I trailed off and shook my head.

“I’m sure it will all be ok. How’s Miss Cordelia?”

I let a quiet moment pass. I hadn’t really thought about how this affected Cordelia. “Not good.”

“It was awhile ago, right?” _This is her way of asking me if Cordelia cheated._ I answered, “She said it was about a month before I started dating her.”

Mallory replied, “Ok. Let me know if either of you need anything.”

\--

** Cordelia’s POV **

I hadn’t left the room yet. I knew I was the laughingstock and I couldn’t handle bearing the ill-natured comments right now. Misty came back awhile later, and she was still pissed. “I don’t know why you let him fuck you.”

I stayed propped up on the bed with my elbow as she paced back and forth. I really didn’t want to listen to this. At least I was able not to cry this time. I didn’t want to make her madder, but she seemed like she was craving for me to reply so she could keep bitching at me. I softly said, “I don’t know. Physically it felt nice. Neither of us took it that seriously.”

The look on her face. I shouldn’t have said that because it set her off. “IT FELT NICE? SO, YOU’D OPEN YOUR LEGS FOR ANYONE AS LONG AS THEY MADE YOU FEEL GOOD?” 

I started crying. She’d never been so mean to me before. “Stop screaming at me.” 

She walked closer to me, “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT? THERE’S VIDEO OF YOU GETTING YOUR BRAINS FUCKED OUT AND ENJOYING IT LIKE A FILTHY SLUT!”

I wiped at my tears as they came harder. “I’m not a slut. Lower your voice, all the girls can hear you.”

She laughed a mean laugh I’d never heard before. The volume of her voice did drop but it was harsh as she asked, “You’re worried about them hearing me when they can all see you with your legs spread enjoying the Hell out of his dick?”

I couldn’t listen to her like this anymore, it was too heartbreaking, “Please just leave me alone if you’re going to be like this.”

She was still mad, but her voice was calmer, “I just don’t understand why you wanted him inside you. I was right here all along.”

_ Her feelings are deeply hurt.  _ I sat up, “I didn’t know you liked me then. I’d rather be with you than anyone else on this planet. Don’t you know that? It’s why I’m with you now. I love you with my whole heart.”

\--

** Misty’s POV **

Cordelia asked me to leave her alone and I realized how mean I was being to her. _I can’t believe I just called her a slut._ She told me how much she loves me, and I broke down. I started crying uncontrollably. Cordelia stood up and pulled me into a hug until I calmed enough to talk through my tears, “I love you more than anything. I’m sorry I screamed at you and called you a slut. It hurts.”

Cordelia replied with a heartfelt, “I know,” and I pulled back so I could look at her.

“I have no idea what this is like for you and I’m just making it worse. I’m upset but you didn’t deserve any of that.”

She stroked my cheek, wiping a tear away, “Michael doesn’t compare to you. No one does. You have nothing to worry about. This whole situation is shitty. I wouldn’t want to see you with someone else like that either. Trust me, if I knew I could’ve had you I would’ve been with you and Michael would’ve never happened.”

_ She’s so loving and kind. I have to do better for her.  _ “Again, I’m sorry. Please, forgive me, Cordelia. I’ll never talk to you like that again. I’ll help you through this. I love you so much.”

She gave me a small smile. I knew we’d be ok; I just have to help her through this. _Support her don’t antagonize her._ She said, “You’re forgiven. I love you too.” Then, she gave me a soft, loving kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, got about two-thirds through it and didn't know what to do with it, so the ending probably isn't the best.   
> Also used a song title because it was the first thing that popped into my head.


End file.
